Crónicas Fantasmales -AU-
by Miss. Fenton
Summary: Una historia basada en las aventuras de una princesa solitaria e imaginativa, la venganza de un caballero con una doble identidad y los mal intensionados deseos de un tirano rey infundados por su sirviente y odio hacía su hijo traidor...con otros sucesos fantasmágoricos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, hola amantes de Danny Phantom! C: soy nueva por aquí y quisiera compartir con ustedes la última historia que escribí para Danny en uno de sus grupos en FB. Consta de veinte capítulos, los cuales iré subiendo poco a poco para quienes esten interesados en seguir esta historia. Hay algunos textos en esperanto (la lengua de Lobo y que DP aprendió a hablar) pero son poco relevante. Danny Phantom y compañia pertenecen al gran Butch Hartman, yo solo soy una fiel admiradora :3

* * *

Capítulo 1 Crónicas Fantasmales.  
Se asomaba el sol desde el horizonte, bañando los campos cercanos con una luz radiante que dejaba al descubierto la belleza de la zona, aun podía respirarse la tranquilidad y armonía que a tempranas horas se apreciaba en las calles de aquel lugar.  
No muy lejos, estaba el reino de Amityville.  
Reposaba la joven princesa tan pacíficamente que sería cruel despertarla del profundo sueño en el que se mantenía, no obstante, un rayo de luz atravesó inadvertido el ventanal de su amplia habiatacion,golpeándole justo en la cara y con él, la voz histérica de su madre.  
No pudo evitar asustarse ante el prematuro llamado ¿se hace tarde?, ¿para qué? No sabía la respuesta, solo sentía como era desprendida de su cama por la reina y como está ordenaba a gran velocidad miles de tareas para una fila de sirvientes, uno tras otro, en su habitación.  
Aquella rutina ya se la sabia de memoria, siendo víctima de innumerables manos que se encargaban de maquillarla, vestirla, cepillar su cabello. Todo para simular la perfección que la princesa necesitaba tener.  
-"¿Blanco?-Ese vestido no parecía agradarle-…que sea rosado y no olvides ajustarlo muy bien a su cuerpo"-  
Y la chica pronuncio un sonoro grito al encontrarse casi sin respiración, aquello seguido por una reacción de enojo, al parecer a su madre no solo le bastaba con irrumpir en su pieza, sino que ahora elegiría como vestirla, peor aún. Odiaba el color rosado.  
-"¡Madre! ¿Podrías explicarme porque tanto afán?"-  
Volteo rápidamente hacia ella, dejando sueltas algunas fajitas de su corsé al escuchar la respuesta. No podía estar hablando enserio.  
-"¡No tienen derecho!... ¡No pueden hacer esto"-  
-"tranquilízate Samantha!"-le reprendió la reina con un tono de voz similar al de su histérica hija.  
-"¡como esperas que me tranquilice...madre, no pienso tolerar esto!"-  
Interfirió una nueva voz, provocando el silencio inmediato al momento en que entro a la habitación.  
Un hombre alto, rubio y a juzgar por su semblante, molesto.  
-"¡Silencio!... ¡tus gritos pueden escucharse en todo el reino!"-  
-"pero, padre..."-la detuvo su madre cuando trato de acercarse al rey.  
-"tu opinión es irrelevante...ya lo hemos acordado y no hay nada que discutir...te casaras con el príncipe del reino hermano y punto"-  
-"ahora termina de arreglarte-agrego la mujer al seguir a su esposo-...que no tardan en llegar"-  
Todos salieron, fueron sus últimas palabras y con ellas el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.  
Cayo de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de sus puños ¡No lo soportaba!  
Una vez más sus padres habían tomado decisiones respecto a su vida sin consultarle antes, como eran capaces de hacerle algo como eso ¡que acaso nunca la escucharían!  
Recordaba situaciones parecidas: príncipes, duques, marqueses y hasta caballeros de todas partes pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, ¡claro! ninguno tuvo éxito, ya sea porque era muy joven o porque no les agradaba. Sin embargo, ninguna experiencia anterior podía compararse con lo sucedido, la decisión parecía ser firme. El nuevo pretendiente había captado el interés de sus padres, difícilmente rechazarían su propuesta  
-"¿y si se trata de aquel asunto...?-  
La joven Samantha era consiente de un secreto muy bien guardado por los reyes, aunque permanecía encerrada la mayoría del tiempo, alcanzaba a escuchar rumores: algo grave ocurría fuera del castillo, el reino estaba en problemas y que al parecer una de las pocas opciones que tenían, era que ella se casara con un príncipe para forjar una alianza y así ambos reinos "combatirían" contra la fuente del problema, uno desconocido por la chica.  
Pero no creía que ese momento hubiese llegado tan pronto, a decir verdad, desde cierta perspectiva ese plan era perfecto, pero el punto de contradicción radicaba en que ella no deseaba casarse con un completo desconocido ¿y qué tal si el tipo era un idiota, presumido y machista? jamás se lo perdonaría.  
-"no es justo..."-susurro al sentarse en la silla del comedor, tomando una copa de cristal que tenía al lado, esperando que el que el agua le humedeciera la garganta.  
Espero un buen rato, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, jugando con el borde de su copa, hasta que miro como uno de los sirvientes se acercaba al rey, dándole un mensaje al oído, ella sabía que significaba eso y sonrió, soltando una risita de gustosa victoria.  
Su madre noto su gesto de burla.  
-"¿podrías compartir con nosotros que es lo que te produce tanta gracia?"-  
-"¿que no es obvio?-contesto sarcástica-¡los engañaron!...ni los reyes, ni su hijo vendrán...pues no les interesa..."-  
El rey se levantó bruscamente, golpeando la mesa, Samantha le siguió de la misma manera, encarandolo, mostrándole que no tenía miedo ante ninguna circunstancia  
-"¡como osas hablarnos así!...no tienes derecho a ensuciar la reputación de los reyes del reino hermano, sabes acaso que el príncipe Daniel tuvo inconvenientes con su regreso... ¡deberías reprender a tu lengua antes de hablar!"-  
-"¡tú qué sabes al respecto! Jamás me escuchan. Solo pido respeto hacia mi libertad de opinión, me harte de esto, de ustedes. De todo"-  
-"¡Suficiente!, Lárgate a tu habitación o te enviare directo al calabozo, donde al parecer perteneces...con los plebeyos"-  
-"¡eso sería mucho mejor!"-  
Mientras subía corriendo las gradas, escucho a su padre dictar el castigo: nada de comida, nada de agua y nada de salir de su habitación hasta que ofreciera una disculpa. Algo complicado, conociendo el carácter y orgullo de la joven princesa, cualquiera que hubiese tratado con ella antes, podía afirmar que no era una princesa cualquiera, más bien su conducta había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo ¿cada vez peor? existía esa posibilidad, siendo dueña de un temperamento y conducta firme, terca e independiente, además de una capacidad intelectual bastante notable, ¡irónico! si se piensa que una doncella debe ser frágil y dócil.  
No hubo cambios hasta la mañana siguiente.  
-"¿qué carajos?"-la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada bajo llave, dando clara señal de que el castigo era enserio, su mal comportamiento tuvo de nuevo consecuencias.  
Apoyo la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana, contuvo el llanto, no quería sentirse deprimida por la situacion, debía ser fuerte, demostrar su valentía aun con la asquerosa realidad que vivía o la que le esperaba.  
Fingió una sonrisa al observar una paloma volando frente a ella, en el exterior, imaginando por un momento como seria volar y conocer lugares diferentes todos los deshaciendo amigos durante su recorrido y vivir aventuras inimaginables, como aquellas que su nana le narraba de niña.  
-"ciertamente eres más dichoso que yo...por ser libre, por estar del otro lado del cristal...me pregunto si..."-  
Trato inútilmente de mirar más allá de lo que el vidrio le permitía, desde su torre se apreciaba toda Amityville, pero no podía distinguir cuantos metros la separaban del suelo, ni tampoco podía abrir la ventana y respirar el aire puro del exterior, ni sentir la brisa sobre su rostro.  
Reacciono ante el sonido de la puerta, ocultándose hábilmente entre las sabanas de su cama para aparentar que seguía durmiendo.  
Era una de las sirvientes, aquella que consideraba como a una segunda madre ,no dudo que ella llegara a vigilar su estado, como lo hacía siempre que se enfermaba o la castigaban por una mala acciones relación con ella era más estrecha y afectiva de que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.  
-"Mi pequeña Sam, debes tener hambre ¿deseas algo de desayunar?"-  
Quiso responder, pero se detuvo, haciendo un rápido analisis, aquella podía ser su única oportunidad para salir de ahí, ¿y si huía del castillo? porque no, eso no significaba que no volveria, tenia tanto que conocer del pueblo  
-"claro que si nana...eso estaría bien..."-  
Y la mujer sonrio, informandole que pronto volvería con algo de comida.  
No tenía mucho tiempo, se deshizo de la corona, busco unas zapatillas bajas y una caperuza lo suficientemente amplia para cubrirse, con el objetivo de que nadie la reconociera.  
Los pasillos estaban desierto, aun así camino con cautela, cada paso, cada grada cuidando de no hacer el más minino ruido  
-"¡maldición!"-  
Susurro al ver a dos guardias cerca de la puerta.  
Improvisando, hasta descubrir que su única salida de escape era una de las puertas traseras.  
Tuvo éxito embargo ahora era un obstáculo mayor el que evitaba su escape: Una muralla que a simple vista podía notarse como rodeaba el castillo ¿qué había del otro lado? no existió segundo en el cual responder a eso, estaba tan ansiosa por cruzar, que había perdido la "cordura", escalo hasta el último bloque de piedra, volteándose para ver hacia el castillo ¿se arrepentía? claro que no, solo se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie observándola, se asomó un poco hacia abajo, la altura era considerable, tomo aire, cerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia la libertad.  
Entonces ya se encontraba en el pueblo, asombrada por su apariencia lúgubre y tenebrosa, como si una tormenta se aproximara, camino lentamente tropezando con unos cuantos que cruzaban las calle sin advertirla, almas en pena encerradas en su propio mundo o esa fue la impresión de la chica, además las casas en mal estado y la pobreza reflejada en los niños que jugaban inocentemente unos con otros. Se cubrió más el rostro para no levantar sospechas.  
Al ras de la capucha pudo observar que había dado con el mercado central, ahora un poco más cautelosa para evitar ser arrollada con algún carruaje o algún animal pesado y examinando cada detalle sobre una multitud que esperaba ansiosa ser atendida por los vendedores ambulantes.  
Había llegado a conocer una faceta sobre su pueblo que realmente no deseaba apreciar, no fue como lo imaginaba y eso la deprimió.  
Se sentó al borde de la acera, bajando la mirada y tomando con fuerza sus rodillas, avergonzada por algún motivo en especial, aquel que consistía en su mal comportamiento, ahora lo sabía, su boda con el príncipe arreglaría la situación económica del reino. Era su deber cumplir con aquello, pues…  
¿Cómo es que ella podía vivir entre riquezas, mientras su pueblo sufría?  
-"Esto es inaceptable…yo…yo…"-  
Levanto la vista aun con sus ojos húmedos, al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro.  
-"¿Señora…se encuentra bien?"-  
Asintio, limpiando las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas y sonriendo.  
-"tome…mi mamá dice que son muy nutritivas, le hará bien…"-  
Tomo la manzana entre sus manos, al momento en que el niño corrió tras el llamado de su madre.  
-"gra…gracias…eres muy amable"-  
Dispuesta a morder el fruto hasta que la tierra se estremeció.  
Súbitamente un estruendo se escuchó en el cielo y este se tornó oscuro, la chica miro a su alrededor, confundida al ver como todos corrían en busca de refugio, gritando y golpeándose bruscamente.  
Fue entonces cuando los vio.  
No estaba segura de que eran, pero aquellos entes desconocidos flotaban sobre el pueblo e impactaban contra las casas una especie de rayos verdes tan luminosos que cegaban la vista.  
Quedo inmóvil al observar frente a ella la escena más aterradora de su vida: Uno de esos seres tomaba por un pie a un hombre, sacudiéndolo con el objetivo de robar sus presuntas pertenencias.  
-"¿Dónde está el dinero que le debes a nuestro amo?"-  
El sujeto estaba pálido del miedo, tratando de balbucear la respuesta, al parecer no tenía el dinero que pedían.  
El lado valiente de la princesa salió a flote, no permitiría que aquellos enemigos siguieran torturando al pobre hombre, así que se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas arrojo la manzana contra la espalda de uno de ellos. ¿Había funcionado?  
Tomo coraje:  
-¿¡Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!?"-  
Se mantuvo firme hasta que él volteo hacia ella acercando a gran velocidad hacia donde ella se encontraba  
-"¿Quién sería el fantasma capaz de darme ordenes?...¡TU!"-  
Grito tan fuerte que la princesa tropezó, cayendo de espaldas y descubriendo su rostro ante los presentes  
-"eres…la princesa…-dijo entre asombrado y temeroso soltando al hombre  
-"Tienes razón…-dicto el otro fantasma sobre un imponente caballo negro-es la princesa…Samantha…"-  
Y por sus desfigurados rostros se cruzó una sonrisa maligna, seguida por sus risas aterradoras, que resonaban de una manera cruel en los oídos de la asustada chica.  
-"¿Cuánto crees que pueda valer una princesa?"-  
-"lo suficiente para complacer a Vlad…"-  
-"¡EL AMO ESTARA COMPLACIDO!"-sentenciaron en unísono.  
Samantha no quería ser vista como una cobarde, pero la situación lo ameritaba, debía dar aviso a sus padres, refugiarse en el castillo, ¡huir de ahí en busca de ayuda! Se levantó hábilmente y en un segundo de descuido por parte de los espectros, corrió.

Su intento de escapar se tornó complicado, aquellos espectros disparaban rayos luminosos a cada paso, más cerca de ella hasta acorralarla en un callejón vacío...cuyo único testigo de la situación era una maya que evitaba su huida, trepo sobre ella, cortándose uno de los brazos al rozar con un alambre.  
Los fantasmas descendieron a su encuentro, quedando frente a la chica, acercándose lentamente.  
Sam cerró los ojos, retrocediendo, convencida en que ese era su fin.  
Una ráfaga de luz verdosa atravesó el pecho de uno de los fantasmas, haciéndolo estallar al contacto. Llamando la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban.  
Y en el cielo, un joven de cabellos platinados aún mantenía su arco humeante...¿era un caballero? Su armadura y porte lo delataban, y su mirada emanaba un brillo verde fosforescente, mezclando así seriedad y belleza, flotaba, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese rendido ante su presencia y como si su aura blanca le hubiese devuelto la claridad al cielo. Era un fantasma  
La princesa seguía incrédula, presa del pánico, ocultando su rostro al sentir el frio que provoco el enigmático caballero al pasar cerca de ella, llevándose consigo a los fantasmas.  
No paso mucho para que aquel nuevo individuo les diera una paliza, colocando ágilmente flechas plateadas en su arco flameante, dando fuertes puñetazos y descargando una ola de discos explosivos provenientes de las palmas de sus manos, contra atacaba tan rápido a sus enemigos que fue casi imposible ver sus movimientos, incluso se dieron por vencidos, dejándose atrapar por un artefacto que el caballero mostro.  
Dispuesto a marcharse hasta que desvió la mirada en dirección a la chica, asustada, inmóvil e inútilmente oculta entre una pila de basura.  
La acorralo enseguida, coloco nuevamente su arco, apuntando a Samantha, entrecerrando los ojos para calcular donde debía descansar su flecha, mientras se dirigía a ella con tono agresivo:  
-¡Ol Klase de freneza estas via! ¡Vazo povi mortan bonhavon!"-  
Ella se estremeció, ocultándose aún más y el espectro la miro de forma desconfiada  
-"latendo… ¿estas fantomo?  
¡Como si la pobre princesa pudiese entenderle!  
La tomo por la caperuz, jalándola bruscamente...elevándola en el aire a centímetros del suelo, descubriendo su rostro contra la luz del atardecer.  
La miro fijamente a los ojos, observando el miedo que se filtraba entre sus lagrimas, como rogándole piedad  
-"ne…estas homa…-la bajo de inmediato y ella retrocedió-…ne estas mia intención tesuri vin…-se acercó lentamente, hincándose para quedar cara a cara con ella, sus ojos violetas parecieron causar algún efecto en él, ya que su tono de voz cambio-…mi amiko… ¿vi trovas bone vin?..."-  
Tomo valor, su respiración se aceleró a un más, pensando en que tal vez podía distraerlo para luego escapar de él, se encontraba indefensa, odiándose a sí misma por huir de su hogar…  
-"n-no te entiendo…te imploro…no me hagas daño…"-  
Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se rehusó  
-"la…lamento si la asuste…no era mi intención…señorita, permítame ayudarla…"-  
Sonrio, expresión que se deshizo al observar el brazo izquierdo de la chica, la sangre aun brotaba de su brazo con intensidad.  
-"¡tú brazo!... ¡sangra!"-  
Di un brinco por su reacción y cuando el joven espectro trato de tocarla, se apartó con rapidez.  
-"tranquila…-le informo mientras estrechaba la distancia-…no te hare daño…"-  
Saco sus manos de los guantes metálicos que portaba, haciéndolos a un lado para descubrir otro par blanco.  
Rodeo su brazo con ambas manos, mientras una luz verde claro de se formaba alrededor de él.  
Concentrándose en su rostro, se había disipado casi por completo su temor, la sonrisa de su acompañante de le dio cierta confianza, se miraba tranquilo.  
-"dime… ¿te hicieron algo más esos fantasmas?"-  
-¿fantasmas?-  
-"si, que otra cosa podría verse en este lugar… ¡listo!, lo ves, no iba a lastimarte n.n  
Instintivamente miro su brazo, la herida había sanado, ni el más mínimo rastro de una cicatriz  
-"gracias…"-  
-"de nada…me disculpo una vez más, no debí hablarte así…creí que eras un fantasma…"-  
Sonrió al chico y este le devolvió el gesto.  
Por primera vez en su vida, alguien se había portado amable con ella aun sin ser consciente de que trataba con la princesa, ¡claro! Excluyendo la manera como se conocieron. Él parecía estar atento y preocupado por ella y eso la hacía sentir bien.  
-"¿Cuál es tu nombre, ojos bonitos?"-  
Se ruborizo notablemente, jamás la habían llamado así y menos con un tono de voz tan tímido.  
-"Samantha"-  
Contesto sin darse cuenta del error: Nadie tenía que saber quién era, pues la única con tal nombre, era la princesa dentro del castillo. Demasiado tarde para corregirlo.  
-"¡Espera!-grito al momento en el que su nuevo amigo se puso de pie, listo para marcharse-aún no se el nombre de mi salvador…"-  
-"no lo necesitas…solo cuídate-tomo vuelo- vidos frue nin,princino Samantha…"-  
Desapareció a gran velocidad por los cielos.

TBC.

* * *

**Si les gusto este primer capítulo no olviden dejar un comentario, es muy importante para mí. **

**¡Nos vemos! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola Phantom's :D **_

_**¡Vamos con la continuación! **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que me alegraron el día.**_

_**Éste cap es algo corto, no sé por qué xD **_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3 **_

Capitulo II. Crónicas Fantasmales.

Sobrevolaba los cielos nocturnos, alejándose por completo del reino de Amityville, recordando a la chica, quien permanecía intacta en su mente, no creía haberla conocido antes de tiempo…más hermosa de lo que imaginaba, se sintió estúpido por un momento, gesticulando una expresión de burla hacia sí mismo ¡cómo fue capaz de gritarle y apuntarle con su arma! 

-"Samantha…"- 

Ahora podía pronunciar su nombre con más ternura, pero súbitamente se detuvo, en medio de la nada…mostrando asombro  
¿Por qué estaba fuera del castillo? Tan despistado fue para no darse cuenta de un detalle tan delicado como ese y peor aún, la había abandonado en aquel lugar, a merced de que otros fantasmas la lastimaran, pero daba una excusa tonta ante la situación, se asusto, no deseaba que la princesa tuviera conocimiento de su identidad, no tan pronto. Así que decidió huir antes de ser descubierto y ahora era consciente de su pequeño error. No dudo ni un segundo en dar la vuelta dispuesto a buscarla.  
Pidiendo a alguna fuerza superior porque ella estuviera ahí, entre la basura, pero no lo estaba, continuo recorriendo la cuidad… 

-"¡Vamos!... ¿Dónde te metiste, ojos bonitos?"- 

De pronto un humo azul escapo de su boca, como si fuera una alerta, alguien lo acechaba. 

Busco con detenimiento a su alrededor, cargando su puño con energía verdosa, listo para enfrentar a su enemigo, pero aquello fue más rápido que él, haciendo que el caballero no reaccionara más que para caer rendido hacia el suelo después de recibir de su parte una potente descarga eléctrica.  
Abrió los ojos ante las imágenes borrosas que con dificultad lograba distinguir, descansando bajo una luz blanca, intentando levantarse, pero el peso de su cuerpo era atraído por la gravedad, aun se encontraba desorientado…  
-"pero que... ¿bandas ectoplasmaticas?"- 

Descubrió que se mantenía atado a unas bandas especiales, muy apretadas que le impedían el movimiento.  
Levanto la vista al notar como la temperatura del lugar cambio, fue entonces cuando la vio ascender del piso, materializándose frente a él mientras revelaba su rostro.  
-"Saluton mi tre bela amiko…"- 

Mostró una sonrisa siniestra, aquella expresión que el caballero jamás olvidaría, y en sus ojos plateados dio a conocer los sentimientos hacia él, quien la reconoció al instante, causándole una sensación de odio, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse. 

-"¡VI!"-  
-"Kvieta Danneh…puedo hablar tu lengua nativa…"-  
-"¿Qué es lo quieres?"- 

Rió, aquel sonido que era capaz de estremecer a cualquiera que la escuchara, excepto al joven caballero, este no soportaba siquiera tenerla tan cerca y sin poder eliminarla ahí mismo., la odiaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, sentía su ectoplasma corporal fluir intensamente.  
Se acercó rápidamente hacia él, tomando su rostro entre sus frías manos, mientras parecía aspirar su aroma, hablándole de forma completamente excitante, suave, siniestra.  
Volvió a dibujarse en su rostro una sonrisa maligna al notar la rabia que su prisionero destilaba 

-"Me resulta difícil de creer que aún me recuerdes, cuanto ha pasado... ¿3000,3500 años?...-El caballero aparto su rostro, negándole la mirada-…no…la última vez que te tuve tan cerca fue hace 26 años…eras un niño tan pequeño…"-  
-"fermas la malbenitan buson!"- 

Sus ojos cambiaron a un tono rojo intenso, formando un aura blanca alrededor de su cuerpo provocando que las bandas de ectoplasma se desintegraran .Apuntó sin el mayor rastro de bondad una esfera luminosa en dirección a su enemiga, pero esta la contuvo en el aire, muy cerca de rostro, desvaneciéndola. 

No supo cómo, pero nuevamente ella estaba cerca, detrás de él, presionando su cabeza contra el suelo, hasta quebrarlo dejando varios pedazos de fina cerámica flotando en la habitación 

-"¡auskurtu!...solo tengo un mensaje para ti…Vlad quedo muy impresionado por la descripción tan exacta de la chica…la desea para él…"- 

Se paralizo al escuchar aquellas palabras, ese nombre hizo eco en su cabeza, lo recordaba, sus ojos rojos aparecieron entre sombras en su mente y su rostro seguía innato como en los días en los que trabajaba como su sirviente. 

-"¿plasmius?- su tono de voz se halló nostálgico y temeroso…-¿kio…kio li estas?"-  
-"mi ne scias…"- 

Volvió en sí, su cabeza no soportaba la presión o tal vez el hecho de estar completamente inmóvil bajo la pesada mano de su enemiga lo comenzaba a desesperar, tampoco era capaz de usar sus poderes, la fantasma parecía robarle la energía a cada segundo. 

-"¡DAMNE! ..ikio li estas plasmius!..."-  
-"cuida tu boca Dan...Eso no es propio de un príncipe…el único propósito de Vlad, es tener a la chica...la princesa Samantha…"-  
-"No te atrevas a ponerle ni un dedo encima…"-  
-"acaso crees que tienes oportunidad contra nosotros…pobre iluso, solo espero que no parpadees ni un momento…Vlad y su ejército atacaremos el castillo, el gran botín será la chica…vidos frue nin una venontsemagne Dan…"- 

Despertó.  
Sus pupilas fueron brutalmente cegadas por la luz del sol.  
¿Estaba en su hogar?  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo quejarse un poco mientras trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido; una serie de recuerdos se cruzaron en sus pensamientos, enterándose de que el encuentro con aquel espectro fue real, ¿pero, cuanto tiempo había pasado?  
Corrió fuera de su pieza, necesitaba algo que le indicara cuanto tiempo había estado ausente, debía asegurarse de que el estado de su familia, del reino y sobretodo de su prometida estuviera bien.  
-"Daniel…querido…"-  
No saludo, para él, algo más importante lo esperaba, su madre noto su extraño comportamiento así que lo siguió mientras trataba de interrogar al joven con un tono de voz un poco desesperado.  
Volteo hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros. 

-"¿Qué día es hoy?  
-"Cariño... ¿sucede algo malo?"-  
-"no tengo tiempo para esto, madre…"-Bajo las gradas hacia los cuartos subterráneos-el escudo anti fantasmas... ¿Porque no está activado?... ¡porque no está activado!  
-"lo desactivamos esta mañana para que pudieras entrar…"-  
-"esa excusa es inaceptable, escucha, nunca, ¡jamás! Desactives el escudo, el los protege en mi ausencia…"- 

La reina estaba asustada, conocía a su hijo y podía jurar que su actitud se debía a algún problema grave, era consciente de su relación con entes fantasmales y que esa era la razón del escudo sobre el castillo, protegerlos de los ataques, aun así no permitiría que el príncipe le hablara de esa forma. 

-"Cálmate, por favor…no tolerare ni un grito más…"-  
Parecía sordo a cualquier palabra, seguía hablando para sí mismo y caminando de un lado al otro, revisando cada artefacto de su amplio laboratorio.  
Llamo a uno de sus sirvientes, ordenándole citar a toda la caballería en el salón para ese mismo instante, estaría preparado para atacar al Vlad y su ejército cuando ellos gustaran. 

-"¡Daniel! Explícame de una vez…"-  
Una tercera voz la interrumpió.  
-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto el joven  
-"El rey Jack los necesita en el salón principal ahora…es de suma importancia"- 

Odiaba las discusiones, pero no podía evitar ser partícipe de esta, el semblante de su padre era severo, observo de reojo un rollo que él portaba entre sus manos, el cual entrego a uno de los esclavos para que lo leyera en voz alta.  
Tomaron asiento, pendiente a cada próximo segundo, ciertamente para él era de inmensa importancia el estado del reino vecino, la razón de peso consistía en los ataques espectrales que se daban en la zona. El territorio era extenso, la población producía bastantes beneficios para el reino y ese era el problema.  
Los fantasmas atacaban Amityville por orden de su amo Vlad Plasmius, él y su gente amenazaban a los campesinos con lastimar a sus familias, cobrándoles así una serie de impuestos por protección. El caos se extendió a tal grado que los reyes Manson no tuvieron otra alternativa, debían unir fuerzas con un reino vecino y la única forma era arreglando un matrimonio.  
El príncipe era la clave, la salvación para Amityville. 

El joven Daniel tenía un secreto, uno que solo era conocido por su familia y los novios de su prometida, por razones desconocidas el chico había nacido con deformidad en su ADN, una enfermedad "incurable", por mucho tiempo trataron de esconderle la verdad sobre sus fantasmagóricos y asombrosos poderes ,pero la curiosidad del príncipe los revelo, incluso llego a recordar sucesos que jamás como niño que era, había hecho y eso asusto a sus padres, quienes intentaron a toda costa curarlo, pero fue imposible aquello ya era parte de él.  
A sus veintiséis años ya controlaba a la perfección sus habilidades, se convirtió en fuerte y poderoso caballero, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo sin gran esfuerzo.  
He ahí la estrategia, al casarse, automáticamente los reinos se unen, dándole el derecho al hibrido de gobernar y proteger la zona de Amityville, ya que si no hay alianza él no puede interferir con los problemas de un territorio que no le pertenece.  
Todo parecía marchar sin dificultad alguna, hasta que la princesa se revelo.  
La noticia sobre su escape consterno a todo el mundo, su conducta era inaceptable, huir de un compromiso del que dependían para sobrevivir, era una burla que el rey Jack no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

-"¡es una vergüenza para toda la comarca…!"-reclamo el rey Jack 

Quien no pretendía involucrarse en una situación como esa, ni siquiera con la disculpa bien fundamentada por parte de los reyes, ellos parecían decepcionados, furiosos con su hija, y según por palabras de ambos la castigarían severamente por sus actos y si la familia del príncipe aceptaba la invitación a un baile en honor a ellos, la propuesta y plan de matrimonio se mantendría en pie. 

-"¡claro que no...Esta boda se cancela!- 

Daniel reacciono de golpe, no daba crédito a lo había escuchado.  
¿cancelar el compromiso?, Sus planes iban más allá de casarse con la chica, su propósito principal era acabar con Vlad y jamás lo lograría si no se efectuaba la boda. 

-"padre…¡no puedes cancelarla!...- sentencio con cierto tono de molestia-esos no son motivos suficientes, nuestra boda debe realizarse, la vida de muchas personas depende de ello, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea…pero esa boda tiene que hacerse…"-  
-"entiende Daniel nosotros no somos respon…"-  
-"no, entiende tu…Vlad lastima gente inocente del otro lado del valle, crees que ellos lo merecen, es una injusticia…sé que la princesa actuó mal…pero ellos no tiene por qué pagar por sus errores"- 

-"¿y qué hay de tu reputación?, pretendes casarte con una mujer que desacata la autoridad de sus padres a como le plazca…"-  
-"no tengo objeción alguna, ella debió tener sus motivos…"- 

Lejos de tener sangre noble, el príncipe poseía un indomable carácter de caballero, a decir verdad, no era su deber luchar y enfrentarse a "muerte", sin embargo lo hacía pues su lado fantasma era un guerrero, no soportaba el sufrimiento, su papel de guardián predominaba más que cualquier otra emoción. 

-"yo vi la desesperación de Samantha, ella me necesita…"- 

Sus padres quedaron atónitos, ¿escucharon bien? 

-"¿viste sus ojos?"-repitió la reina incrédula  
El chico había dejado escapar un detalle, inconscientemente revelo que la había visto, no tuvo otra opción, reafirmo sus palabras. 

-"así es…yo estuve con ella…"-  
-"¡cómo se te ocurre!, eres un irresponsable-grito la reina consternada-¡fuiste su cómplice todo este tiempo!"-  
-"que quería que hiciera…unos fantasmas querían lastimarla, yo solo la defendí…ni siquiera sabía que era la princesa, estaba mojada, sucia y con un brazo cortado, al principio creí que era un fantasma, pero no fue hasta que me revelo su nombre…"- 

Su madre casi sufre un desmayo, mientras el rey se aseguraba de que la identidad de su hijo estuviera a salvo. 

-"por supuesto que no, desaparecí del lugar sin darle mayor información…al parecer jamás había visto un espectro, ella desconoce la situación de todo…sus padres deben de tenerla confinada en su habitación…por eso no la juzgo, yo también hubiese escapado en busca de libertad…por eso, padre te imploro, acepta la invitación, no todo está perdido…merecen una segunda oportunidad.  
Fue capaz de ver la honestidad y bondad en su hijo, quien realmente deseaba ayudar a su joven prometida y a su gente. Jack acepto la propuesta.

TBC...

_**¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Ya sembré la semilla de la intriga xD ahora les toca a ustedes seguir ésta historia y dejar un comment :3 **_

_**¡Nos vemos! **_


End file.
